Vengeance
by nyxox
Summary: En pause \ Il voulait satisfaire ses pulsions. Elle voulait se venger. C'est l'histoire de deux fous. L'histoire de deux vies.
1. Chapter 1

**Merci aux filles g****é****niales du fandom pour leurs conseils. Leiizi, Merle, Titi, Lola, si vous passez par l****à****... Je vous envoie une avalanche de coeurs bien roses et sucr****é****es ! Je sais pas trou où m'amènera cette fic. Elle sera courte, ça, c'est sur.**

**Sinon je m'excuse, c'est la premi****è****re fois que je tape dans le registre "s****é****duction" donc si ****ça ****vous semble maladroit, dites le.**

**Si la fiction g****è****ne Panda, je supprime. Jur****é**** crach****é****.**

* * *

><p>Assis dans le canapé, Orion regardé sa sœur qui finissait de se préparer. Lui et sa jumelle se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.<p>

« Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ?

-Evidement, répondit-elle en lissant sa jupe. »

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, vérifiant sa tenue. Puis, tout sourire, elle se tourna vers sa moitié.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

-Fais attention à toi, se contenta de répondre Orion.

-C'est pas ce que j'attendais, mais je m'en contenterai. À plus tard ! »

* * *

><p>« Arianne » était une boite de nuit très réputée dans l'Ile de France. C'était le point de rencontre de nombreux jeunes. L'alcool y était peu cher et les musiques que faisait défiler un DJ étaient assez récentes pour qu'on ne catalogue pas le lieu de l'étiquette has been.<p>

En plus d'être un endroit de rencontre, c'était aussi un territoire de chasse idéal. Tapi au bar, une bière à la main, un homme se contentait d'observer les autres sur la piste de danse. Son regard de prédateur cherchait une cible idéale. Il avait des critères bien particuliers. Pas d'alcool ni de drogue dans le sang pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passer. Assez naïve pour le suivre sans poser de question. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint que ce geste lui avait manqué. Ses cheveux avaient mis plus d'un an a repoussé. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il était un acteur. Il se devait de faire des sacrifices pour que sa mise en scène soit parfaite.

Ce soir, il se sentait d'humeur tranquille. Qui sait, peut-être que sa future proie aurait la vie sauve ? Il en dépendait de son incroyable bonté.

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir en chasse. Cependant, son regard acéré se posa sur une jeune femme blonde qui venait de s'échouer sur un tabouret à ses côtés. D'un ton enjoué, elle commanda une vodka orange qui lui fit servi aussitôt. Elle échangea quelques paroles avec le barman, semblant le connaitre depuis des années. Puis elle se tourna vers la salle, scrutant les autres à son tour.

À côté d'elle, l'homme tentait de réprimer un sourire. Les proies se jetaient dans la gueule du loup. Que demander de plus ? Tentant d'afficher un visage sympathique, il se tourna vers la petite blonde pour entamer une conversation.

« Drôle d'occupation que d'observer les gens durant toute une soirée, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en portant sa bière à sa bouche. »

La blonde se détourna de la foule pour se concentrer sur son voisin.

« Peut-être, dit-elle résignée. Mais il faut admettre que c'est une activité passionnante de voir des liens qui se créent et se dessoudent au cours d'une soirée. Ça permet de voir qu'au fond, nous sommes tous pareil. C'est toujours le même schéma. »

Le chasseur pencha la tête, intrigué. Après tout, il avait toute la soirée. Autant la mettre en confiance pour mieux l'appâter après. D'un geste de la tête, il l'invita à développer. Tranquille, la femme prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de son verre.

« Tenez, le type là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un jeune de vingt ans dans la foule. Je vous parie un verre qu'il va repartir avec la brune avant la fin de la soirée.

-Et vous voyez ça comment, demanda son voisin curieux.

-Il a posé sa main sur sa cuisse et elle se pince les lèvres, dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. Néanmoins, vous avez raison. Il est triste de payer sa place en boite de nuit pour rester assise au bar. »

Elle vida son verre d'une traite, sauta sur le sol et adressa un grand sourire au chasseur.

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser danser seule. »

Ses yeux étaient rieurs. L'homme se retint de rire. De mieux en mieux. Il espérait tout de même que les autres soirs ne seraient pas aussi faciles. Il aimait devoir élaborer des plans et des stratagèmes. Mais pour cette soirée, il se contenterait de cette jeune inconsciente dont la joie de vivre irradiait autour d'elle. Il abandonna sa bière, se frayant un chemin dans la foule pour suivre la blonde qui avait commencé à onduler son corps sur la piste.

Une musique électro faisait trembler les murs de la salle. Les danseurs bougeaient à en perdre la raison. Ils oubliaient la vie, leurs problèmes. Ils se contentaient de vivre l'instant présent. La désillusion serait pour demain.

Très vite, l'homme retrouva la blonde. Elle était coincée entre deux jeunes qui se frottaient à elle. La femme ne cherchait pas à se dégager. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un sourire éclairait son visage. Le chasseur prit une mine sombre. Il s'approcha du trio et son expression suffit à effrayer ses deux concurrents. Il savait que certaines personnes étaient dotées d'un instinct de survie. Ça devait être le cas de ces deux-là qui filèrent à travers la pièce, abandonnant la jeune blonde interrogative. Haussant, les épaules, elle oublia vite et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux noirs de son voisin de bar.

Provocante, elle s'avança d'un pas félin vers lui, collant son buste contre le sien. Elle referma ses yeux et se laissa porter par la musique. De mieux en mieux. La blonde ne vit pas le sourire sadique qui c'était inscrit sur les lèvres de sa partenaire. Il posa ses mains sur ses lèvres et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je pose ma main sur ta cuisse et il me semble que tu te pinces les lèvres, lui murmura-t-il, abandonnant le vouvoiement. »

Elle tressaillit.

« Dans ce cas, c'est le moment de vérifier ma théorie, dit-elle doucement avec un air de défi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vas-tu repartir avec moi ce soir ? »

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'esprit du chasseur. Une musique de victoire. Réprimant son ricanement malsain, il fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réprima un gémissement et se colla contre lui, passant ses bras derrière son cou. Leurs bouches se séparèrent tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers l'oreille de la blonde.

« Je crois que nous avons notre réponse. Mon appart' n'est pas loin. »

Il attendit, anxieux, son bassin toujours collé contre celui de la jeune femme . Il jouait avec le feu. S'il la brusquait, elle partirait. Elle pouvait aussi préférer son propre appartement plutôt que celui d'un inconnu. Or, cela ruinerait ses plans. Il avait tout un matériel de dissimulation chez lui. En cas de problème, il serait plus à même de se protéger des flics.

« Je te suis. »

K.O. Encore une fois. Décidément, tout se passait bien pour lui ce soir. Il lui saisit la main et le traina derrière lui. Il avait eu la chance de trouver une femme à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir. C'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il saisisse sa chance.

Il n'avait pas menti sur le lieu de son chez lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de « Arianne ». Il avait choisi cet appartement pour cette raison. Ils grimpèrent les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, trouvant l'ascenseur trop lent. Sur le palier, le cerveau du chasseur fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Il devait penser à ce qui allait arriver tout en maitrisant ses pulsions en cas de problèmes. Excité, il chercha ses clés d'un geste fébrile et les extirpa de sa poche arrière et déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée. Il entra, la blonde le précédant. Nerveux, il se dépêcha de refermer l'entrée.

« Tu cherches à me piéger, plaisanta la blonde.

-Tu l'as déjà fait toi-même. »

La jeune femme rit et l'homme lui attrapa ses poignets. Il les réunit au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant d'une main. Il la plaqua contre le mur et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. La femme ne se débattit pas, se contentant de profiter de la chaleur qui naissait au creux de ses reins.

Ne la voyant pas se débattre, les mains du chasseur glissèrent, permettant à la jeune femme de passer ses bras dans son dos. Empressée, elle dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture de l'homme et la décrocha. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Ce soir, pas de mots d'amour ni de tendresse. Juste une partie de jambe en l'air pour satisfaire ses envies. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque les mains rugueuses effleurèrent ses seins. Elle passa les siennes sous le teeshirt de son partenaire, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Pressé, l'homme eut vite fait de débarrasser sa partenaire de ses vêtements, vite imité par la jeune femme.

Les tissus volèrent au sol. Tentatrice, la blonde saisit sa virilité au creux de sa main et commença ses caresses, souhaitant par là le destabiliser. L'autre huma l'odeur de sa peau et souffla. Nu, il l'attrapa et la souleva, ignorant son cri de surprise, l'emportant vers le sofa. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui mordillant le cou, sentant que la respiration du chasseur devenait plus rapide. Ravie, elle bougeait ses hanches, se frottant contre son membre, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur son désir.

L'homme craqua. Il fallait satisfaire l'urgence. Tant pis si elle avait mal. Tant pis si elle pleurait. Elle aura l'éternité pour oublier . Jetant la jeune femme sur le canapé, il s'allongea sur elle avec précipitation et entra en elle. Le visage de la femme se contracta. Elle n'était pas assez préparée. Les premiers mouvements de va-et-vient la firent grincer des dents. Son visage se tordit. Certes, ce n'était pas la mort en soit, mais elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Souhaitant se débarrasser de cette sensation inconfortable, elle poussa l'homme au-dessus d'elle, le faisant basculer au sol, souhaitant reprendre le contrôle. Le chasseur s'énerva. Encore quelques minutes et il aurait fini son affaire. Elle aurait pu y prendre du plaisir aussi si elle avait patienté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se redressa, comptant bien finir son travail. Il ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme qui s'était relevée et qui avait saisi derrière lui une tasse sale présente sur la table basse. D'un geste brusque, elle abattit l'objet dans la nuque du chasseur. L'homme s'écroula à nouveau au sol, sonné. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre. Son agresseur avait déjà saisi un autre objet qu'elle abattu sur lui, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Ce fut au début du matin que l'homme consentit à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière les le lui fit refermer aussitôt. Il eut du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité et les traits de son visage se plissèrent. Il tenta de bouger, mais constata qu'il était attaché. Devant l'une de ses étagères, la petite blonde qui s'était rhabillée observait les boitiers de DVD, curieuse. Un toussotement la fit se détourner de son occupation.

« Sympa tes films. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu autant dans un appartement, dit-elle. »

L'homme ne savait pas comment réagir. Se foutait-elle de lui ?

« À oui. Désolée, tu dois être un peu perdu. »

Elle pencha sa tête, laissant un sourire rieur étirait ses lèvres.

« Commençons par le B. . Je m'appelle Elipse. Ravie de te rencontrer, Victor. Si c'est bien ton vrai nom… Au pire, on s'en fiche ! »

Le chasseur trancha. Elle se foutait bel et bien de lui.

« Tu comptes me faire la conversation comme ça longtemps, demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Tu avais plus d'humour tout à l'heure, fit-elle remarquer. Bref ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. On parle de toi comme une rumeur ici. À ce qui parait, tu as tué pas mal de gens tout en réussissant à disparaitre de la base de données des flics. C 'était y'a plus de cinq ans, mais tu fais toujours trembler les habitants de la région. »

Un rire fou sortit de la bouche de l'homme encore nu sur sa chaise.

« Et tu savais ça. Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup tout en sachant cela… Tu ferais mieux de partir tant que je suis encore attaché…

-Oui, dit-elle en ignorant sa menace à peine voilée. Je dois avoir un côté maso. Mais pour dire vrai, ça fait pas mal de temps que je te cherche. Tu as décimé à toi tout seul une faction entière de policiers. Tu es l'homme idéal pour ce que je cherche à faire. »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Elle contourna la chaise et se planta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

« Il parait que les psychopathes ne réussissent jamais à calmer leurs pulsions. Qu'ils cherchent toujours à recommencer, commença-t-elle.

-Oh, mais je vais continuer. Et ma prochaine victime est toute définie. Surtout si tu restes plantée là, s'énerva-t-il. »

Abandonnant son masque enjoué, la blonde se tourna vers lui.

« Et si je te fournissais un moyen de satisfaire tes envies ? Si je te donnais un terrain de jeu vivant ? Que répondrais-tu. »

Il ne voulait pas le laisser voir, mais elle l'intriguait. Beaucoup. L'étincelle présente dans ses yeux s'était éteinte brusquement. Cette femme était capable de jouer la comédie avec talent. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Mais la proposition semblait alléchante. Refaire parler de lui, hein ? Relancer les dés, débuter une nouvelle partie… Cela l'attirait assez pour prendre des risques.

« Que me proposes-tu ?

-Des flics. Beaucoup de flics que tu pourras tuer à ta guise, au rythme de ta créativité.

-Tu as peur de te mouiller hein. La prison t'effraie-t-elle pour refourguer le crime à un autre ? Railla-t-il.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai besoin d'un spécialiste et d'un esprit tordu comme le tien. Toi tu satisfais tes pulsions. Moi, je gagne ma vengeance. Ensuite on disparait, chacun de son côté. Tu ne m'auras jamais connu et je t'oublierai. Fin de l'histoire. »

Sûre d'elle, elle s'avança et délia les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier, prenant garde à chaque geste qu'il faisait. L'homme se leva, se foutant d'exposer sa virilité au grand jour. Il s'étira, conscient que la blonde trépignait d'impatience.

« Ok. Alors, où jouons-nous ? »

La blonde sourit. Elle avait réussi._*_

* * *

><p><em>*Juste pour faire plaisir à Lola : Pour fêter leur nouvel accord, ils baisèrent comme des lapins.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola ! Désolé pour cette longue période. Cette fic est censée être complexe et j'ai un peu perdu la main pour ce qui est des fictions travaillées. Et puis avec la période "Je suis Charlie", je me voyais mal poster un chapitre de cette fic dans un climat si noir. **

**Donc voilà. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas.**

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le canapé, Orion jetait une balle en l'air contre le plafond. Elle rebondissait pour atterrir à nouveau au creux de ses mains, le garçon recommençant éternellement le même manège. Au sol, entourée de feuilles de papier, Elipse soupira. Généralement, son frère comprenait le message et arrêtait sa torture. Mais pas cette fois. Agacée, la blonde se leva, marchant à grands pas vers le canapé. Elle saisit le jouet au vol et le jeta dans une corbeille plus loin, sous la mine désespérée du jeune homme. Satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé le silence, elle repartit s'assoir sur le parquet, évitant de piétiner les documents. Elle en prit un et le parcourut des yeux, ignorant les soupirs et les bruits du sofa grinçant, signe que son frère n'allait pas tarder à trouver une autre occupation.<p>

"Hey, Elipse l'interpella-t-il."

La concernée grogna.

"Putain Orion ! J'essaye de me concentrer et là et tu ne m'aides vraiment pas."

Le jeune homme bascula. Il délaissa sa place sur le sofa pour aller prendre son ordinateur portable sur le bureau et s'échouer aux côtés de sa jumelle. Le système démarra vite et il délaissa vite son expression naïve au profit d'une mine plus sérieuse. Ses doigts filèrent sur le clavier tandis que ses yeux parcouraient l'écran à toute vitesse. Elipse lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

"Tu as ta liste, demanda-t-il sans se déconcentrer de son occupation.

-Ouép. Je les ai tous. Et par chance, ils bossent tous au même endroit.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, railla Orion."

Elipse grimmaca.

"Au moins, ils nous simplifient la tache. Nous n'aurons pas à courir partout pour les avoir.

-Et à l'autre, ça lui ira ?"

La femme se figea. Elle avait senti la désapprobation dans sa voix. Elle savait que son frère aurait préféré faire ce coup à deux. Mais ensemble, sans un professionnel, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

"Ça ira, dit-elle en choisissant bien ses mots. Il suffit de savoir lui présenter les choses.

-Tant mieux. Parce que tu as rendez-vous avec lui dans dix minutes."

Elipse retint un hoquet de stupeur. Elle envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère avant de se relever et de rassembler en vitesse les documents au sol et de les réunir dans une pochette. Elle courut ensuite dans sa chambre où elle saisit son sac dans lequel elle fourra ses feuilles. Pendant ce temps, Orion réprimait son fou rire tout en se frottant l'épaule. Elipse était une brute depuis sa naissance. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Courant dans la pièce, saisissant ses clés au passage, elle claqua un baiser sur la joue d'Orion avant de sortir de l'appartement en vitesse, ne laissant pas le temps à son jumeau de formuler un quelconque avertissement. Il n'était pas bon de faire attendre un tueur.

* * *

><p>Seul au milieu de la foule, un homme attendait, son pied frappant le sol en cadence. Il sentait son impatience grandir. La colère, aussi. Cette fille l'aurait donc bernée ? Cette éventualité l'énervait autant qu'elle l'alléchait. Si le lapin avait décidé de détaler, alors le loup partirait en chasse. On ne se moquait pas de lui. Jamais.<p>

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous la veille avant de s'enfuir de son appartement. Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à venir. Certes, sa proposition était intéressante. Mais une fois son esprit reposé, il se rendait compte des risques qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Il avait disparu des bases de données de la police. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attraper. Pas cinq ans après. Pas comme ça.

Ce fut en voyant une chevelure blonde en bataille qui le sortit de ses pensées. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, Elipse peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

"Désolée, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux inspirations. Je me suis laissée prendre par le temps."

Victor passa une main dans ses mèches, réprimant son envie de hurler. Trop de témoins risqueraient d'intervenir. La blonde lui avait donné rendez-vous au milieu d'une place commerciale, lieu où convergeaient toutes les rues piétonnes. Cette place était vivante. Beaucoup trop à son gout.

"J'ai besoin d'une bière, dit Elipse en se redressant enfin."

Sans consulter son avis, elle le traina jusqu'à un bar où elle commanda deux bières. Elle semblait avoir ses habitudes dans ce lieu, si bien que le serveur les plaça directement à l'écart du reste des clients, derrière un mur végétal. Une fois leur boisson en main, Elipse aspira une gorgée de son liquide avec une moue vainqueur. Puis elle décida d'en venir aux faits. Elle sortit sa pochette de son sac et la jeta sur la table, laissant le soin au tueur de l'ouvrir.

Victor détacha les élastiques et ouvrit l'objet, sceptique. La première feuille du dossier était une photo d'un homme. En la retournant, il put lire des informations sur cette personne. Nom de famille, prénom, age, métier, famille, connaissance, tout y était. Le tueur fit défiler les pages les uns après les autres. À chaque fois, une personne différente était décrite. Toutes les photos avaient un point commun : elles avaient été prises à la sauvette, à l'insu des concernés.

"Et ce sont, demanda-t-il, toujours le dossier en main."

Elipse sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'elle portait sa bière à sa bouche.

"Je t'ai proposé un jeu non ? Je te présente l'équipe adverse."

Victor referma la pochette, la faisant glisser vers la jeune femme.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer avec les autres.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ricana la plus jeune, tu étais plutôt du genre jeux de construction.

-Plutôt de destruction pour être honnête."

Elipse frissonna. Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'étaient remplis d'une passion malsaine.

"Dans ce cas, considère-les comme des cibles. C'est ce qu'ils sont après tout."

La conversation semblait terminée. Victor avait besoin d'une cigarette. La chaise racla le sol et il amorça un geste pour se lever.

"Évidemment, chaque jeu comporte ses règles, fit remarquer la jeune femme en contemplant la capsule de sa bière qu'elle venait de glisser dans sa bouteille vide."

Il se figea, reposant ses fesses sur sa chaise.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas le genre de type qui aime respecter le règlement.

-Mais tu fais partie de ceux qui aiment les défis, non ? Je te fournis des proies sur un plateau après tout, tu...

-Quelles sont tes conditions ?"

Un sourire faussement charmeur prit place sur le visage du chasseur. Mais Elipse ne s'y trompa pas. Un fou ne pouvait manipuler un autre fou.

"Je ne bosse pas seule, expliqua-t-elle. Le plan est déjà prêt. Il ne reste qu'à passer à l'action."

Le masque du tueur tomba. Ils étaient plusieurs ? C'était un détail qu'elle avait oublié d'évoquer. Et Victor détestait les étourdies.

"Et qui d'autre participera à notre partouze ?"

La bombe était déclenchée. Elipse allait devoir faire preuve de tout son talent pour la désamorcer sans se blesser au passage.

"Navré mon chou, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, le sexe à plusieurs ne fait pas parti de mes délires. Je travaille avec mon jumeau. C'est un geek et c'est lui qui a réussi à récupérer les informations du dossier. Il sera nos yeux et nos oreilles durant les opérations."

Victor la sonda. Elle ne semblait pas mentir. Mais il ne s'y laisserait plus prendre. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant lors de leur première rencontre.

"C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Ok. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais vous suivre."

Une explosion retentit dans l'esprit d'Elipse. Elle était pourtant si proche du but.

"Tes...

-Mes pulsions, oui. Mais tu connais mes antécédents. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'on me serve de quoi me satisfaire pour calmer mes pulsions. Alors pourquoi devrais je vous aider alors qu'il n'y a que des noms de flics dans ce dossier ?"

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il remarquerait ce détail en quelques secondes d'observation. Après tout, police n'était pas écrit clairement sur les dossiers. Orion avait pris soin de rendre les énoncés des métiers assez flous pour leur laisser gagner du temps.

"Alors tu mets cartes sur table ou on arrête tout maintenant."

Elle grogna. Elle aurait dû garder sa bière pour ce moment précis.

"Cest vrai, admit-elle. Ce sont tous des flics. Ça ne t'a pas gêné, il y'a cinq ans, non ?

-Cartes sur table j'ai dit. Ne m'oblige pas à re-répéter.

-Très bien, grommela-t-elle. Tu deviens de moins en moins amusant. Ces types sont des ripoux. On a une revanche à prendre sur eux.

-Pourquoi ne pas y aller vous même si tout est prévu ?

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ton nom suffit à les faire trembler. Et on veut frapper un grand coup. Qu'ils s'en souviennent tous."

Les poings de la jeune femme s'étaient crispés au fil de son discours.

"Et puis, continua-t-elle, Orion n'est pas doué pour manipuler des armes. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te convaincre. Ferme les yeux."

L'homme la fixa, blasé.

"Ferme les yeux je te dis."

Il le fit, ne quittant pas son air las.

"Imagine. Un huit clos. Une caméra qui suit chacun de tes pas. Tu n'as pas une victime, mais huit. Huit personnes à ta merci. Au minimum. Pour ton grand retour. Une émission dans laquelle tu reproduiras sans soucis les plus grandes scènes de tortures du cinéma. En live. Ou pas. Tant de possibilités à ta portée."

Il frémit, un sourire béa illuminant son visage. Oui. Cette vision lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Au point de mettre ses méfiances de côté. Il rouvrit les yeux, à la recherche d'une dernière réponse.

"Moi je satisfais mes pulsions. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous y gagnez ?"

Elipse rangea la pochette dans son sac. Elle poussa sa chaise, fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un billet et le claqua sur la table. Puis elle se leva et avant de partir, accorda sa réponse au chasseur :

"Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. La plus belle des choses au monde : la vengeance. Ne cherche pas à me contacter. Je m'en chargerai. Mais tiens-toi prêt. Tout va s'enchainer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis convaincu.

-Tu l'es."

Sur cette affirmation, la blonde sortit du bar, disparaissant dans la foule, laissant derrière elle un tueur impatient. Les dès étaient lancés. Ils ne comptaient pas passer par la case prison.


End file.
